In a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a base station that controls a source cell of a terminal, that is, a source evolved NodeB (eNB), delivers measurement configuration information to the terminal to instruct the terminal to measure signal quality of the source cell and that of a neighboring cell of the source cell. When the signal quality of the neighboring cell meets a handover condition, the terminal reports a measurement result to the source eNB, and the source eNB determines whether to perform a handover according to a measurement report reported by the terminal. A mobility parameter of the neighboring cell in the measurement configuration information directly affects the measurement result reported by the terminal and then affects a success rate of the handover.
In the prior art, the mobility parameter of the neighboring cell is incorrectly adjusted by the source eNB, thereby affecting the terminal handover efficiency.